


Arcana

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' life, as described by the Tarot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcana

**0\. The Fool **

_Upright \- Beginnings, most probably of journeys which may be possibly mental, physical or spiritual. The beginning of a new life-cycle. Energy, force, happiness and optimism. The overturning of the status quo or existing states by unexpected happenings. Innocence, naivety, and spontaneity. Important decisions to be made.  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Ill advised risks, impulsive action, choices and rash decisions. Foolishness, gambling, instability and the wasting or frittering way of creative energy. A bad time for commitments and can be an indication of someone who starts many new things but never finishes them. They may also consistently seek changes in their environment or job._

The owls kept coming, bearing invitations to parties, requests to speak at Potions conferences, employment offers. Severus looked over the offers carefully; some jobs paid well but sounded dull, others were fascinating but paid less. He'd need to balance the two to ensure that he earned enough to live comfortably and wasn't bored to tears. Albus Dumbledore offered him a position teaching Potions--as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life forcing knowledge into thick young skulls!

Lucius wrote that Narcissa particularly hoped Severus would attend their party. If Severus were younger he'd have blushed.

Remus Lupin sent him a "How are you?" letter, but admitted he was involved with that cretin Sirius Black. Severus nearly wrote back, but didn't want his letter to fall into Black's hands. Not unless the letter read, "Dear Black, I screwed your cousin, Severus." Let Black guess which cousin he meant; it wouldn't be fair to Narcissa to be indiscreet. No, best to say nothing at all. He nearly tore up Lupin's letter, but something stopped him. He put it in a desk drawer instead.

Another owl landed on the window ledge. Severus reached up to take the letter off its leg and hissed. The Dark Mark was fresh and still hurt, but Lucius said the pain would fade in time.

* * *

**1\. The Magician**

_Upright \- Mastery of the material world, creative action, self discipline and a willingness to take risks. An ability to recognise one's own potential, the power to initiate, communication and wit.  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Confusion, hesitation, inability to make decisive choices. Inability to properly utilise time or talents. Lack of inspiration or energy. Giving up easily, poor self image, poor co-ordination and sometimes learning difficulties._

Sometimes Severus thought that not even the Dark Lord himself knew as much about the Dark Arts as he did. New curses and potions flowed out of him easily; formulas and words leapt out of obscure connections in his mind to form recipes and incantations that were breathtaking in their innovation and elegance. He could hide his thoughts from anyone, even the Dark Lord. He'd even learned how to make people laugh at parties--God knew where that talent came from, or what took it so long to arrive. He thought he was beginning to scare Lucius, which amused him. Narcissa wasn't scared at all.

He saw Remus Lupin at a pub at Christmas time and kissed him under the mistletoe, which was... quite nice, really, despite Lupin's open-mouthed shock. Black was livid, of course.

He turned his attentions to the mastery of sex; he read voraciously and practiced when he could. He discovered that he quite liked sex with men, and the kinkier things satisfied his sense of self-discipline, of skill, of mastery. What was difficult for him was silencing his mind, so distracting it with sexual technicalities worked well for him.

* * *

**2\. The High Priestess**

_Upright \- Intuition, wisdom and secret knowledge, the feminine side of the male personality. Something remains yet to be revealed, but patience must be observed. Duality and mystery. Hidden influences affect both home and work and intuitive insight suggests new solutions. The influence of women.  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Lack of personal harmony and problems resulting from a lack of foresight. Suppression of the feminine or intuitive side of the personality. Facile and surface knowledge. Repression and ignorance of true facts and feelings. In women, an inability to come to terms with other women or themselves. Things and circumstances are not what they seem._

He saw her in Diagon Alley--Evans. Well, Potter now, he supposed with a curl of his lip. She was pregnant, hand on her belly as she navigated the street with Potter's possessive hand on her back. Severus turned away, revolted.

The Dark Lord wanted him to apply for the post teaching Potions, in order to spy upon Dumbledore. Severus thought this was a dreadful suggestion, but didn't dare say so to the Dark Lord. He'd made a reservation at the Hog's Head for his interview. He might as well; employment was scarce, as everyone was suddenly afraid of unknowingly hiring a Death Eater.

Regulus was missing, which was a shame--he looked quite a bit like his cousin Narcissa, and was an unusually enthusiastic partner. Severus suspected he would turn up sooner or later, preferably sooner.

* * *

**3\. The Empress**

_Upright \- The promotion of well-being and security. Creativeness in financial affairs, love and parenthood. Maternal care, domestic stability, abundance and material wealth. Fertility, security, achievement of goals and growth. Depending on surrounding cards - sometimes marriage and pregnancy.  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Possible domestic problems, financial difficulties, lack of affection and achievement. Creative blocks and possible problems with a relationship. Infertility, sterility or promiscuity and/or unwanted pregnancy. Poverty._

Narcissa was pregnant as well.

Severus was afraid for a moment that it might be his, but no, there was no doubt that the child was Lucius'. He and Narcissa used contraceptive spells conscientiously.

The position at Hogwarts paid adequately, but consumed enough of his time that he was unable to see Narcissa or any of his other partners. Nevertheless, with the free room and board the position included, he was able to save most of his pay at Gringott's.

Dumbledore was a tedious man, with his sherbet lemons and his tea and his obscure tidbits of advice, and Severus told him just enough to keep him interested, just as he was instructed. Severus had little to report to the Dark Lord.

Some of the Seventh Years had been at Hogwarts when he was a student. They'd heard the rumors and were afraid of him now, which made classroom discipline much easier.

* * *

**4\. The Emperor**

_Upright \- Competitiveness, forcefulness in development and execution. Authority, structure, governmental and corporate identities. Worldly power, self control gained through experience. Ability to shoulder responsibility. Powerful individuals, ambition together with the possibility of long term achievement.  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Loss or dislike of authority, corporate governmental or parental. Immaturity and indecision. Weakness, manipulative friends or colleagues._

It was Lucius who told him Regulus was dead.

Lucius was rising through the Death Eater ranks while Severus rotted away at Hogwarts, spying on that senile fool for the Dark Lord. Severus swore that the children became more stupid and insolent every year, and he was starting to gain weight from those wretched biscuits and sherbet lemons Dumbledore insisted on foisting upon him. Severus suspected that the Dark Lord wanted to keep him down, to prevent Severus from surpassing him.

Lucius kissed him after breaking the news about Regulus, but there was no passion in it. Well, they were probably too competitive for that. A shame, though; he would have liked to have had a warm body near for awhile, but it was probably better to wait until he had the upper hand. It amused him to consider seduction as an advancement tool; he was not by any stretch of the imagination an attractive man, but Narcissa seemed to like what he did. As had Regulus.

Regulus was dead. That hurt more than he expected.

* * *

**5\. The Heirophant**

_Upright \- Ritual and routine, religious guidance and authority, education in its formal sense. A seeker after knowledge and wisdom. Good sound advice, teaching and constructive counsel. Marriage, partnerships and morality.  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Misleading or dubious advice, poor counsel, slander and propaganda. Beware of first impressions. Distortion of truth and a bad time for signing agreements. Misleading advertisements. Unconventionality and rejection of family values._

Evans was dead as well. Apparently she'd given her life to save her unworthy spouse's spawn, which infuriated Severus. She was worth ten Potters, a hundred Potters. He was angry with her, but he was angry with the Dark Lord as well. He'd thought he was gaining control, but he was just a pawn, and the Dark Lord's pawns ended up dead, like Regulus.

He kept thinking of the little red-haired girl who studied Potions with him. It should have been Frank and Alice Longbottom; they were worthy adversaries. Instead it was a swaggering bully barely out of his teens and...

He told Dumbledore everything. Everything. About the Dark Lord's assignment, hearing Trelawny's prophecy, about Regulus. About how betrayed he felt when Black's attempted murder of him was swept under the rug. Even about the nasty crush he'd had on the clever red-headed girl, who couldn't see past his greasy hair and big nose and skinniness and had instead gone out with the school bully. He'd expected more of her.

Well, not everything. Not the Horcruxes. Not yet. He didn't trust Dumbledore that much yet.

Dumbledore said, "I have always believed in you, Severus. Even when I knew you were reporting our conversations to Lord Voldemort, I knew that this was not who you are."

"I don't want your approval," Severus said. "I want out."

Dumbledore smiled, a gentle, understanding smile that made Severus grit his teeth. "I'm certain I can manage both, if you can."

* * *

**6\. The Lovers **

_Upright \- Harmony and union, choices to be made using intuition and not intellect. Difficult decisions to be made not necessarily about love. Some form of test and consideration about commitments. Abstract thought, internal harmony and union, second sight. Possibly a struggle between two paths._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Contradiction, deception, disharmony, duality and one's own internal conflict. Infidelity, and romantic disturbances. Indecisiveness, postponing choices and a warning not to make important decisions at this time._

Severus managed to stay out of Azkaban and in his position at Hogwarts, thanks to Dumbledore. The children continued to be horrifyingly stupid, but they were better than Dementors, and Severus took pride in his students being advanced beyond their years. He still felt trapped, but Hogwarts was the safest place for him, especially since Dumbledore had announced at Severus' trial that Severus was spying on the Dark Lord for him.

He ran into Lupin in Hogsmeade, and they'd ended up going into the loo together for sex--he still wasn't certain how that had happened, but the large quantity of alcohol they'd both imbibed probably helped. Severus hadn't had anyone since Regulus died, and Lupin was grieving and angry and betrayed and seemed to want to cope by means of drowning his sorrows in sweat and semen. He'd given himself to a murderer, he said, so he might as well give himself to Severus as well.

Severus took him home and they screwed again, and again--Severus lost track of how many times--until they were both sore and exhausted. They didn't talk, they just fucked. For awhile after, Lupin would just show up at the door to his quarters and they would fall on each other without a word, all hands and tongues...

Severus considered trying to make the relationship more formal. But they didn't talk, and Severus suspected that Lupin would bolt if he tried.

* * *

**7\. The Chariot **

_Upright \- Triumph over adversity, overcoming life's obstacles, decisiveness and ambition in achieving one's goals, well deserved victory. A period of struggle ending in worldly success. Self control, effort, perseverance. Working within the boundaries of one's life to build up a successful existence._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- A disregard for others, envy, avarice. Loss of control and chaos in one's personal life possibly due to personal flaws. Imbalance. Destruction. A warning against overwhelming ambition and high expectations. The continuation of outdated ideas and traditions._

Dumbledore made Severus Head of Slytherin, which, aside from Deputy Headmaster (he'd probably have to kill Minerva to get that position), was pretty much as far as he could go at Hogwarts. He had several of his articles published in Potions journals, and took up correspondence with noted wizards in the field.

If this was going to be his life, he might as well live it. Appalling students and all.

Lupin hadn't been around in awhile, but he could wait. He'd be back in time, when he was lonely or randy. He still suspected that pushing for more would cause Lupin to bolt, so he bided his time.

Narcissa was busy with the child, but sometimes Lucius took Draco out for ice cream so they could be alone. It wasn't as if Lucius didn't have lovers of his own, after all.

* * *

**8\. Strength**

_Upright \- Courage. Self control. The virtue of Fortitude. The power of love. Control of passion against one's baser instincts. Determination. Generosity. Strength and power under control. Energy. Optimism. Generosity, resolve and reconciliation._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Power wrongly used. Defeat. Lack of willpower. Feelings of inadequacy. Pessimism. Surrender to unworthy impulses. Tyranny. Concession. Inability to act._

Lupin was back, calmer and greyer than he was when he'd left. He seemed subdued and uncomfortable, shuffling his feet and running his hand through his hair.

"I..." Lupin sighed. "I just wanted to thank you. For... you know."

"For once," Severus said, "the platitude 'my pleasure' actually fits."

Lupin smiled at that. He made a move towards Severus, then stopped.

"Bed?" Severus said.

Lupin nodded. Severus took his hand and led him back to the bed. Undressing was awkward, and when they kissed their noses bumped, but once they got into bed their bodies remembered. Oh, yes.

The next morning, Lupin was gone.

* * *

**9\. The Hermit **

_Upright \- Caution. Discretion. Need for prudence. Counsel sought and taken. Inner calm. A need to reach into one's inner resources. Assimilation. Planning. A wise guide or spiritual mentor. A time to stand back and reflect upon circumstances_ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Refusal of counsel or assistance. immaturity. Isolation from others. A negative resistance towards help. Groundless suspicions about the motives of others. Imprudent actions or decisions. The continuation of bad habits or unproductive lifestyles. Foolish obstinacy. The reliance on one's own resources that are inadequate._

Severus' hand was his most constant and devoted lover. He thought to himself that only his hand truly loved and understood him, and made himself laugh aloud.

Motherhood continued to keep Narcissa quite busy. Severus saw her irregularly.

Dumbledore still denied him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Severus resented the implication that he'd suffer some form of relapse, and thought he could break the curse on the position. Dumbledore disagreed, and said he felt Severus should concentrate on teaching and publishing in Potions. Severus published a few papers on the Dark Arts among the Potions articles.

Draco would arrive at Hogwarts next year, unless Lucius had his way and sent him to Durmstrang instead.

* * *

**10\. Wheel of Fortune **

_Upright \- Effortless success. Good fortune that is unexpected. Coincidences. Luck. The beginning of a new cycle. Advancement. Positive upheaval. Change. A card of good fortune, the appearance of destiny and Karmic change._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Bad luck that is unexpected. Resistance to change. Unexpected interruptions. A warning against gambling. Difficulties. Delays._

Evans' child was here, as was the Longbottom boy. Too bad for young Potter; he looked appallingly like his father. Severus couldn't help but blame them both for Evans' death, but also couldn't help but agree with the Dark Lord's choice--Longbottom was useless in every way, practically a squib.

Potter had his mother's eyes, but none of her skill in Potions.

Quirrell was back, shifty-eyed and turbaned. Severus suspected that something had happened to him while he was away. There were rumors, of course, none of which Severus believed. What disturbed Severus was that he could no longer see into Quirrell's mind; the most he received was an impression of terror.

* * *

**11\. Justice**

_Upright -Amicable and favourable resolution of conflicts. Triumph over bigotry and prejudice. Legal action. Litigation. Contracts. Settlement. Divorce. Sometimes marriage depending upon the other cards and normally only when marriage contracts, legal or financial documents are a necessary part of the intended union. Clarity. Fairness. Arbitration. A straightforward choice. Judgement._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Injustice. Inequality and bias. Separations not yet ratified or legalised. Delay. Imbalance. Confusion surrounding legal or tax affairs. Complicate negotiations. Unfair or delayed judgement._

The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was dead, and Potter destroyed one of the seven Horcruxes. Perhaps the Dark Lord was correct to mark him as his adversary.

That moron Lockhart had lost his memory, which was only fair after he tried to Obliviate two children. The paperwork to admit him to St. Mungo's was tedious, and much of it fell to Severus, as the school was once again left without a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and the various Dark aspects needed an explanation.

Severus applied for the Defense position again. Dumbledore said he'd like his choice. Hardly.

* * *

**12\. The Hanged Man **

_Upright -Devotion to a worthwhile cause. Temporary suspension of progress. Flexibility of mind and a willingness to adapt to changes. Sacrifice in the present to reap benefit in the future. A waiting period. Rebirth. Sacrificing one thing to obtain another. Transformation. Circumstances literally turned on their head._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Loss. Lack of commitment. Preoccupation with selfish and material things. Despite drawbacks a preference for the status quo. Oppression. Apathy in pursuit of goals. Taking the view 'Better the devil you know'. Failure to act with an inability to move forward or progress._

Lupin was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor. Lupin was quite adamant that they shouldn't be involved while they were colleagues and suggested they should be friends, which irritated Severus no end. It made Severus suspect he'd taken up with that mongrel Black again, who was on the loose.

Dumbledore thought he'd be pleased? What, that he gave the job Severus wanted to someone who'd jilted him? Or that he'd given a cursed position to an ex-lover? Was he mad?

Severus kept a polite distance. If Lupin wasn't involved with Black, well, maybe later.

* * *

**13\. Death **

_Upright -The beginning of a new life. As a result of underlying circumstances transformation and change. Major changes. The end of a phase in life which has served its purpose. Abrupt and complete change of circumstances, way of life and patterns of behaviour due to past events and actions. Alterations._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Change that is both painful and unpleasant. A refusal to face the fear of change or change itself. Agonising periods of transition. Inertia. Lethargy. Mental, physical or emotional exhaustion._

The Dark Lord was back, and Cedric Diggory was dead.

Severus had actually liked Diggory; he was a bright student with good manners who worked hard. No real aptitude for Potions, but he made up for it with his eagerness to learn. Far above average.

Severus didn't want the Dark Lord back, but part of him thought he should have been the one to raise the dead and not that idiot Pettigrew. He knew before he heard from Dumbledore how he'd done it; he could still feel in his bones and blood how one would resurrect the Dark Lord, and the type of spell the Dark Lord would create to do it. He suspected he could go one better; he contemplated variation after variation.

Severus planned to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position again, but for the first time part of him hoped he wouldn't succeed. He'd get enough of Dark Arts soon enough; Dumbledore was almost certain to send him back to the Dark Lord, to spy on him.

* * *

**14\. Temperance **

_Upright -Combination. Co-operation. Co-ordination. Innovation through combination. Diplomacy. Successful Negotiations. Maturity in dealing with certain matters. A placid, balanced temperament and good outlook. Meaning literally, temperance in the sense of harmony and balance. Good management. An ability to adapt to changing circumstances._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Imbalance. Volatility. Poor judgement. Fickle decisions. Conflicting interests. Physical stress. Disagreements. Restlessness and instability. Trying to combine too many or the wrong elements in too short an expanse of time._

Severus was good at this; he was practically made for it. Dumbledore had him sit in on Order meetings. They didn't trust him, but then, neither did most Death Eaters.

Contrary to Dumbledore's anxiety, he had no difficulty doing as much Dark Magic as was required and nothing more. Most of it was quite routine; very little of it was anything creative.

Lupin looked tired, and in need of a good, hard shag. Severus kept his distance, but imagined that Lupin was watching him as well.

The only people who were able to throw him off balance were Black and Moody. Damn them both.

* * *

**15\. The Devil**

_Upright -Money matters. Feeling the burden of the material side of life. Desire for physical and material things. Feeling of frustration and oppression. A tendency to collect and hoard money and material objects. Lust. Sexual obsession. The querent's knowledge of his or her own needs, wants and desires. Security versus creative or spiritual fulfillment._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- True evil. Abuse of authority. Material success is the focus to the exclusion of all other things. Uncontrolled ambition. Greed. Bondage to a person or situation or thing. Emotional blackmail.More severe forms of the above. True evil._

Severus didn't want to go through with Dumbledore's plan. He liked his life the way it was, with regular meals and money piling up in Gringott's. He didn't want to give up his respectability. He didn't want to lose the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He didn't want to lose Lupin.

After Black died, Lupin showed up on his doorstep again. They didn't even make it to the bedroom, fucking like animals on the floor. God, even better than it was when they were younger, the smell and taste of him, the warm softness of his skin. Severus wanted to touch and lick every square inch of him, put his hands and mouth and cock everywhere at once. He couldn't get enough; no matter how often Lupin came he wanted more. He dreamed about him at night, about his tongue and hands and soft moans, about their fierce fucking, and woke up with his sheets sticky more often than he had as a teenager.

"I won't do it," he told Dumbledore.

"Did you ever wonder why I trusted you so easily, without seeing into your mind?" Dumbledore said. "Regulus Black was my informant before you. He wanted to protect his brother--I thought that quite ironic for a very long time."

Severus stared, speechless.

"I saw you in his mind, Severus. I know you loved him."

"Shut up!"

"I've seen you in Lupin's mind as well," Dumbledore continued, his voice bland. "Such capacity for love. I daresay you have everyone fooled but me."

Severus drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's throat with a snarl. The old fool must be mad to say such things to him. The curse that withered his hand must have poisoned his brain.

"Not yet," Dumbledore said, his voice pleasant, almost conversational. "But remember, when the time comes."

* * *

**16\. The Tower **

_Upright -Disruption. Conflict. Change. Sudden violent loss. Overthrow of an existing way of life. Major changes. Disruption of well worn routines. Ruin and disturbance. Dramatic upheaval. change of residence or job sometimes both at once. Widespread repercussions of actions. In the end, enlightenment and freedom._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Negativity. Restriction of desires and imprisonment. Less sever forms of the above. Drastic change that may rob the individual of freedom of expression. Sometimes bankruptcy and imprisonment. More usually imprisonment within a set of circumstances which cannot currently be altered. Sudden changes out of one's control. Less severe forms of the above._

"Severus," Dumbledore said. "Please."

He didn't want this, but he had no choice. The Unbreakable Vow. He couldn't have his old life back, no matter what he did. He looked over at Dumbledore, crumpled and pathetic and dying. He needed to muster up the will to want him dead.

And then he remembered, just like Dumbledore had told him to do. Dumbledore had invaded his lovers' memories, spied on him through their eyes.

Dumbledore probably knew what his face looked like when he came.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then there was nothing left for him but Draco, Narcissa's child, the closest thing to a son he would ever have. Gone, all of it, in an instant.

Lupin would never forgive him.

* * *

**17\. The Star **

_Upright -Fresh hope and renewal. Healing of old wounds. Hope. Renewal of faith and hope. Spiritual love. A mental and physical broadening of horizons. Promise and fulfillment. inspiration. Influence over others. Vigour and confidence. Protection._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Self doubt. Stubbornness. Unwillingness or inability to adapt to changing circumstances and accept the opportunities it may bring. Lack of trust and self-doubt. Obstacles to happiness. Diminished life. Inability to freely express oneself. Rigidity of mind._

If the Death Eaters hadn't trusted him before, they did now. He was their hero.

Narcissa's eyes when she saw Draco alive were almost worth it. Almost, but not quite. It was Lupin he wanted now, but couldn't have. If he survived, he'd tell him.

He knew where the Horcruxes were, he was sure of it. Six; unless the Dark Lord had created a new one to replace his diary, that would be all. He'd sent the locations to Lupin, unsigned; if there were any left after, he'd feel it.

Parts of his new life weren't easy; the bigotry simply struck him as stupid now, but he parroted all the right words and bided his time.

* * *

**18\. The Moon **

_Upright -Imagination. Dreams and psychic impressions. Sometimes psychic work. Illusions. Inability to see things clearly sometimes resulting in personal depression. Sometimes signifies fiction writing or acting, particularly work in the entertainment industry. Losing control of one's daily life. The unconscious mind._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Exaggerated forms of the above. The need for secrecy. Deception. Illusion. Escape into daydreams to avoid dealing with reality. Inability to discern reality from illusion. Insincere people. Hidden forces. Trickery. Sometimes an inability to tell the truth. Despair and a desperate need for help._

Severus had seen Lupin; he was part of Greyback's group. They pretended not to notice each other.

There was one more Horcrux. One more. He didn't know where, but he could feel it. The Order needed him; none of them would have known. None of the Death Eaters would have known, either. He had surpassed them all; he was infinitely above and beyond them.

He was asked more and more often to do things he found repugnant. His only escape was at night, coming into his own hand while imagining Lupin above or below him.

* * *

**19\. The Sun **

_Upright -Contentment and happiness on attaining success. Good Health. Material happiness. Mental, physical and spiritual vitality. New inventors or inventions. Academic and particularly scientific success. Reward. Acclaim. Approval. Children. Abundance of energy. Achievement. Joy and happiness._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Troubled partnerships and marriages. Diminished forms of the above. Broken engagements and contracts. Sometimes, autism, learning disabilities or allergies. Hyperactivity. Failure. Arrogance. Relationship difficulties. Vanity. Hypersensitivity. Misjudgement. Delayed Happiness._

Bellatrix wore a necklace that was quite old. He was fairly certain that was the last Horcrux. Which was a good thing, because she was lying dead at his feet, killed by Neville Longbottom.

"Don't move," Neville said.

"The necklace," Severus said. "It's a Horcrux. Destroy it."

"I don't believe you."

"I do," Lupin said, appearing from behind a tree. "After all, you told us where the others were." He murmured a spell, and the necklace vanished.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

**20\. Judgement **

_Upright -Changes and improvements. Satisfactory outcome to a specific matter or period of life. Joy in accomplishment. Awakening. Rebirth. A good time for career moves. Renewed, health, vitality and mental clarity. Sometimes indicates important pending decisions that will change the pattern of life forthe better._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Stagnation. Delay in concluding a series of actions. Fear of change and sometimes fear of death. Lack of progress due to lack of important decision making. Loss and separation, not necessarily permanent. Guilt._

He woke up on the floor of Grimmauld Place.

"Voldemort's dead," Potter said.

Severus smiled.

"And most of the other Death Eaters are in prison," Lupin said. "We spirited you away because you gave us the Horcruxes."

"So I'm free to go?" Severus said.

"You're still wanted for Dumbledore's murder," Potter said.

Severus shrugged and sat up.

"What, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Potter said. "It means something to me."

"Are you waiting for me to express remorse?" Severus said. "I will not parade my feelings in front of anyone, least of all you."

Potter crossed his arms and scowled.

"Harry," Lupin said. "Please."

"Why?"

"Because he was very kind to me when I was hurting," Lupin said.

Severus buried his face in his hands. He could feel his cheeks burning.

Lupin squatted down near him. "Are you all right?"

"I don't suppose you'd like to come on the run with me?" Severus said.

Lupin smiled at him. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**21\. The World **

_Upright \- Accomplishment. Fulfillment. Completion of a personal cycle, project, series of events or chapter in life. Success. A culmination of events. A sense of repleteness._ _  
Ill Dignified or Reversed \- Frustration. Completion delayed. Sometimes fear of change. Inability to bring something to a satisfactory end. Resistance to change. Lack of trust. Despite appearances to the contrary, an indication that events have not yet come to a conclusion but are nearing completion. Hesitation._

Severus had enough money that they could live well in Mexico. Of course, he was also perpetually sweaty and sunburned, but he had Lupin to rub aloe vera and coconut oil onto his skin. Severus created potions and Lupin taught muggle children English.

After several years, Severus was pardoned. They returned to England, where Severus sold potions and wrote best-selling spy novels, and Remus taught muggle children Spanish until Minerva invited him back to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, which was no longer cursed. She offered Severus a job as well, but he said he preferred to never work for anyone ever again.


End file.
